<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Parea-dise by Coopaking, washi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054564">Our Little Parea-dise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coopaking/pseuds/Coopaking'>Coopaking</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/washi/pseuds/washi'>washi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), LGBT, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Skeletons, Slice of Life, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coopaking/pseuds/Coopaking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/washi/pseuds/washi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Multiwork i am working on with some great people in a discord server i am with and loave and admire, the only Character that is mine is Ellis and everyone else has there own sona or oc that i do not claim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Parea-dise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulRoses/gifts">SorrowfulRoses</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironu/gifts">Shironu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShipper/gifts">SkeleShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellis slowly began to wake up looking around, he found himself in an empty single-roomed apartment, the walls and the rooms were bare none of his posters, pictures or anything was around for a moment he panicked thinking back to his past then looked under his red tank top seeing the old nicks and cracks and some of the missing pieces of his ribcage were still as they have been, taking a breath in and began to stand up. It seemed that he had passed out on the carpeted floor with a blanket draped over him. He looked in the apartment, there was no one else there, and then he took another breath in rubbing the back of his skull and came back to the living room, and the blanket was gone stunned he spun around the room he again saw no one then from behind him a female voice spoke in a playful and teasing tone “Boo.” Ellis jumped so far in the air, and if he had skin, he might have jumped out of it as he reached into his jacket and almost took out a kitchen knife, then calmed when he saw a familiar skeleton standing behind him, no on the floor laughing. “Rose, you can’t just- I told you before surprises-wait wait, where am I, rose? Why are we both here?” Ellis relaxed slightly. As Rose began to rise, she wore a blue flower crown and blue dress. Ellis reached over and fixed the flower crown since it was crooked as she began to catch her breath and hugged him. “I’m sorry, but the confused look on your face was too much to pass on.” <br/>
 <br/>
Ellis smiled as he began to see Rose joking around, and he thought back to how they first met. It was autumn of last year. The leaves of the Park were starting to turn. He went for a nice walk as he wandered down the beaten path as he began to slow as he found a massive tree as he sat under it, taking in the just setting sun as he pulled out a small journal that was attached to a chain in his pocket as he opened it to the next blank page and began to write, it was about nothing in particular but a poem and the start of a short story until he was pulled out of his headspace from a tap on the shoulder as he looked up seeing a very shy rose as she began to stutter slightly “Umm excuse me, but I was d-drawing, and you are in the space, and I am j-just almost done with it, and I was wondering if you could m-” her sporadic thoughts cut her off as she saw the writing in the little journal and the writing in it as she sat down next to him. He scooted away at the sudden change from shy to almost in his space as she plopped herself down next to him as he closed the journal until she asked, “Can I read some of what you wrote, and in return, I can show you what I have drawn in my sketchbook” Ellis looked at her puzzled by the random thoughts jumping from one conversation to another, first she was asking him to move so she could finish her drawing, now she was pretty much asking to compare notes in there own way, he could never pick up drawing, it’s not that he didn’t try it was just something that he never could grasp the concept of drawing, he had the patience he had sat for hours writing for hours and doing other hobbies for extended periods, he was told that it was his perfectionist brain, focusing on all the minor mistakes and then stopping. “Um...sure... why not..” he began to hand over his journal until the chain stopped him. Then he grumbled to himself as he unclipped the chain from his pants then finished handing over his journal. As she excitedly did the same squirming in excitement as she began to read his poems and short stories, he, in turn, began to flip through it was a series of what seemed to be landscapes and some people it looked like, a variety of skeletons and humans as well, each one was signed at the bottom ‘Rose’ he turned to her and began to hand her journal back “So your name is Rose then huh?” She smiled as she nodded and looked at his journal, and frowned “You don’t sign your name at the end of any of your writings.” Ellis smiled as he offered his hand in a handshake. “I’m Ellis, and it’s a pleasure to meet a fellow skeleton  in the park.” </p><p> Ellis was pulled back to the present as he remembered he had no idea where he was. “Rose, where are we? How did we get here.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked confused “You got dumped last night, and you asked me to go to the bar with you, but by the time I got there, you were already fucked up and flirting with everyone in the bar, and when I tried to take you home you broke down saying he changed the locks and you had nowhere to stay. I felt bad and offered you a place you can live if you were comfortable with that, you said your room, so I brought you to the apartment complex I live in. I asked trinity if you could take one of the spare apartments. You could live near me, and you could be away from your ex…” Ellis groaned as he leaned against the counter and nodded. “That would explain the slight headache I have but not how you got me this room, no this entire apartment without any of the paperwork that comes with it…” Rose smiled as she gave a light-hearted giggle as she began to explain, “Well, my Significant other is the tenant for this building and looked pretty and asked them very nicely and they reluctantly agreed but said you’d have until next week to get everything set up for rent and security deposit or else they will need you gone so we will need to go on a mission tonight, We can buy everything new, or I can let you borrow my stuff till then~” <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 Rose and Ellis walk up to where Ellis called home last, his ex’s house; as he looked over to rose, seeing that his car wasn’t in the driveway, he still was worried as he looked around. “Rose, what are you doing here? I can get everything that is here now. We don’t have to get anything that is here-” She cut him off with silence as she placed her finger against his lips and began to whisper, “No, you said you do video games and writing for a living, so we need to get your stuff so you can get to work so Trinity doesn’t have to kick you out. I want to be able to pester you easier, and you and you’re not so far away.” She began to walk to the front door as she pointed to the lock “He might not have changed the key yet, a quick in and outlets go.” Ellis quickly grabbed at his wallet, taking out the spare key he had to the place and to his surprise the door unlocked and began to open once he twisted the door handle looking around, on the walls where some photos of his ex, some with him and ex together as they looked happy, they make her soul strain in sadness for a moment until rose began to pull him out of the hallway and heading to the open door as she turned. Ellis looked around the room at all the small things. He shook his head to get a grip as he unplugged his Computer and slipped on his backpack in the closet. He put some clothes and his computer stuff into the bag and grabbing the monitor which he handed to rose, turning his back and leaving his key on the desk and closet the door behind him as they began to walk home rose gave a loud sigh “I thought he would show up at any moment and we would be done for.” Ellis turned to her, a look of confusion and frustration on his face as he squinted at her “Y-You’re the one who said we needed to do this. Why would you take us here if you weren’t even sure where he was and didn’t want to get caught- Ellis began to grumble and tell her his concerns as he turned the corner. He bumped into someone as he turned to bark at them in his frustration, but he meets with a tall figure standing in front of him, seeming to be leaving the apartment complex. He wore a long black coat and a purple turtle neck shirt and purple pair of track pants. He tiredly looked down at Ellis and yawned “Sorry about that, didn’t see you down there, have a good rest of your day.” And walked past the two of them as Ellis stood there with his mouth open in shock as he looked to rose “Who-Wha- Where did you bring me to giants live here?!” Rose laughed, only replying with a smile “Wait till you meet Rimora~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>